


Divine Intervention

by tenderghoul



Series: Rare LoZ Husbands Collection [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breeding, Come Eating, Come bath, Frottage, Horse cock, Link is Gay, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Size Difference, Sounding, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderghoul/pseuds/tenderghoul
Summary: When Zelda needs help producing heirs, Link strikes a deal with the Horse God. Malanya is eager to oblige, but he has a few conditions of his own.
Relationships: Link/ Malanya (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Rare LoZ Husbands Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who gets a little thirsty for Malanya, right? He's a giant horse man with giant floating hands!
> 
> I'm going to finish up the second part of this soon, I figured I might as well split it and get the first half posted. Hope you enjoy!

There were few who visited the Horse God these days.  Before the return of the Calamity, he could expect  a handful of enthusiasts every year seeking to increase their skill or receive a blessing or return beloved horses from the grave. Now, the reputation of the Horse God had nearly died out along with that of his fairy sisters. There was only one face which Malanya could count on seeing: the same face that had saved him from eternal slumber.

The Champion’s visits had been spare since Ganon’s defeat, and little wonder. He had so many duties in the rebuilding of Hyrule and for the first few years rarely left Princess Zelda- now Queen, so Malanya had heard- unattended. Little time for riding out, little excuse to get his horses injured. Not that Link was ever a reckless horseman; even a hundred-some years ago, he had only ever received one call from Link, and this in pursuit of Zelda’s timid powers. Of course he had not been able to help, none of the great fairies had. That was Hylia’s  r ealm.

And so it was-- not a shock, but a pleasant surprise, to see Link wander into his canyon. Malanya splashed out of the water, jerking, hovering over the Hylian with hungry curiosity.

“You are far from the castle, Champion. Are you lost?”

Link rolled his eyes, but otherwise took the tease in stride. “I visited the other fairies, and they said I should come to you,” he signed, all steady formal gestures. “I am here on behalf of Queen Zelda to make a request.”

Malanya quirked his head. “Oh?” A dry chuckle rumbled out of him.  His hands aimed towards Link with his nails, sharp as ever, pointed to cage him in. “ Am I the last to know?”

“We have just been cautious. Will you hear me out, Horse God?”

He snorted. Link had a delightful sort of impudence, an inability to be shaken by anything. He had woken up with no brain and been thrust into a drama of gods and monsters, and handled it all with the same stoic, unimpressed grace. It was almost as admirable as it was infuriating.

“Very well. I will _listen_.”

Slowly and carefully, not wanting a single word of his plea to be misunderstood, Link explained their plight. The Queen wanted heirs, needed heirs to continue  t he royal lineage. But despite trying for years, she could not conceive- not with her Gerudo wife, not with the handful of lovers she had  arranged for the purpose.  Going to the springs and holy sites had done little to help. The other fairies had spoken of a darkness within the Queen, eating at her.  But though powerful in their ways, they were not experts in such things. Fertility and the body were Malanya’s domain. So Link took it upon himself to visit for the first time in many months and beg for his advice.

Malanya hummed, a low resonating behind his mask. “I have heard in my time of Hylians whose bodies are blessed. Complete by nature-  able to sire and to birth. Am I right to assume that the Queen is so blessed?”

Warily, the little Champion nodded. But he lifted a hand, to cut Malanya off at the pass: “It does us no good. The seed is damaged  as well .” Damaged, or maybe spoiled, bad.  He could not have said how the language changed in the years since he had last been awoken.

“I am aware.” The steel in his tone got through to Link, and he ducked his head in respect. “Being trapped alone with the Calamity for a hundred years, constantly straining her powers, pouring all of her focus into her spirit, mingling with his to keep him at bay, has taken a toll on her _body_. She has allowed a seed of Malice to grow inside of her, and her desperation for children only fuels it. Her relation to the Goddess Hylia can keep the spread contained to her own womb and seed, can destroy their potency before it can grow into a demon, but that is all. Unless her child has a holy place to grow, where the unnatural taint can be eliminated, she can never continue Hylia’s line.”

Link flexed his hands, mulling over his words. Then:  “ Can you help us?”

Unseen, Malanya grinned wickedly, and surely Link could hear it in his voice.

“I know of one way to sanctify a womb, little one, and you will not like it.” Link squared his shoulders. He was such a precious thing! It pained Malanya not to gobble him up then and there. He leaned down, the edge of his mask nearly touching the petals of his pool so that his eyes were level with Link’s, and the faint puffs of his grass-scented breath would roll over him. “To banish any demonic taint, and have mortal Hylian children once again, the Queen must carry a fairy child first. My light will banish any lingering dark.”

Link blanched, immediately shaking his head. He tried to sign something, but Malanya threw his head back and laughed, “How presumptuous! Answering for the descendant of Hylia without asking.”

Still pale, Link’s face set in a scowl, hands moving harshly through his refusal. It would be too hard on Zelda, after everything she had been through, it would be too degrading. He refused to allow her any further indignities. The reason he had come in her stead- he did not say this, but it was implied- was to keep her from feeling the burden, to take it up as was his duty as the Champion of Hyrule. Malanya cocked his head and leaned it on a perfectly manicured hand.

“Champions are so amusing; no wonder my sisters speak well of you. There is another way for the Queen to have a child, though she must _sire_ it. Are you one of the blessed, child?” Another negative. At the question, Link’s face had closed off, unreadable. Malanya clicked his tongue, the sound a hoofbeat. “No matter. That is easily enough done. I will transform you and sanctify you so that you may carry the Queen’s seed; and in return you will be my mare. And _only_ you.”

Link choked on a scoff. “Do you think I would sacrifice another before myself, Horse God?”

He nearly wished the mortal could see the smile behind his mask, to watch him shiver as it sharpened. “I would not impugn you, Champion.”

Naturally, Link took no time at all to mull it over; to be expected of one endowed with the Triforce of courage. Just enough thought for the time it took to look away, brows furrowed, and huff a deep breath. Despite his brave face, his cheeks were mortified pink. 

“How?” he signed brusquely. How to transform him? Malanya laughed again, a dark chuckle.

“New life, transformation of the body- these are the powers to which I am entitled. Some women with bodies of Din’s domain, like yours, drink the urine of a pregnant mare to transform themselves, to become more like women of Nayru.”

Link’s expression reddened further, turning grim. He could almost coo over the poor thing if the sight didn’t make him quite so ravenous. Straightening up with a shake  he reached down and parted his many layers, flashing rich brown hints of his hips and thighs . From the  folds of his skirt, he pulled himself out: a long, mottled cock a bout  t he size of a man even soft as it was,  flared at the end much like a horse’s. His fingers glided gently along the underside, teasing himself with the ends of his nails as he presented the fullness of it. Link cringed, closed his eyes and braced himself.

“Oh, please,” Malanya chuffed. He reached out and hooked the tip of a dangerous fingernail under Link’s chin, gently craning his head up. “I am not going to piss on you. Do I look like a pregnant mare, Champion?”

Blinking up at him, Link bit his lip and shook his head. The anxiety had not left his eyes, but it seemed to be forming in his head, what Malanya truly wanted from him. His hands clasped on either side of the god’s finger, barely able to wrap around it, and pushed it away. For a breath, he thought Link might refuse and turn his back on the canyon- but he knelt down and began to unlace his boots instead. His fingers worked slowly,  trying to hide the tremor in his hands. Each boot slid off slowly, carefully deposited at the edge of the spring, revealing delicate feet as slim and well-crafted as his pretty hands. He really was shockingly lovely for a warrior. Next went the tunic, then his breeches and smallclothes, all folded into neat piles. He averted his gaze from Malanya at all times, and missed the twitch of interest in his cock as he watched the young Champion; or perhaps he saw out of the corner of his eye, and was too shy to acknowledge it.

L ink had always been a beautiful creature, even more so bare. His body was slender, youthful, though covered in faintly pink battle marks and a few fresh bruises. Those must be from training, because the tightness of his muscles had not faded with disuse. The rosy golden flush on his face had spread down his chest, highlighting his cold-peaked nipples. Maintaining his last ounce of modesty to the bitter end, he deprived Malanya of the complete picture by hiding himself behind bashful hands. Silly boy. It would not matter for long.

Malanya crooked a finger, palm down, to beckon Link forward. He obeyed, hesitating for a moment before his feet hit the water. His face lightened with surprise at its warmth.

Link waded in until the water was halfway up his thighs, and finally Malanya’s soft member was within reach. He looked up, meeting the illusory eyes of his mask to receive a slow, patient nod. He reached  out and splayed his hands across the flared head, the texture tanned-leather soft beneath his palms. Link’s hands were cool; Malanya’s heat made him shiver visibly. He ran his hands along the flesh, testing.  To Malanya, the touch was feathery, a tease more than anything, but he still hummed a soft approval to encourage the lad.

L ink kissed him. His lips trailed over the head, the size of one of his shields; and when Link looked up at him, he looked as though he might try to hide behind it like one. Pitying him just a little, Malanya dipped a hand into the water, wrapped it around himself, and stroked. He went slowly, achingly slow, his member plumping up bit by bit with each drag of his hand and the movement of it rocking Link’s body as it stretched forward and back again. A fat bead of pre-cum gathered at his tip, and Link bravely lapped it up. It  made a whole mouthful for him. It rolled onto his tongue, spilling into his mouth thick and  translucent white, and Link gargled out a whine as he drank it down. He flushed so pretty then, looking up under his fine golden lashes, it was a wonder Malanya’s cock didn’t spring up and knock him over.

Encouraged apparently- Malanya must have made some noise that pleased him- he began to tongue at the slit in front of him in earnest while his hands worked the widest part of the flare. His eyes fluttered shut. With every painstaking upstroke and every sloppy kiss, he earned another mouthful of pre. Most of it dripped down his chin and onto his chest, to his own half-chub.

He gasped in surprise when  three fingers slipped into his slit alongside Link’s able tongue. Oh, he  _was_ a fast learner. Malanya had certainly made the right choice. Link drew back, catching his breath in gulps while his hand slid a few inches deeper into Malanya’s dripping slit. His cock throbbed, gripping the hand like a vice and pulling it a little deeper. The intrusion of Link’s hand almost burned,  the stretch deliciously wide. Hot sparks shot back to his balls like little points of lightning. His head dropped back, a moan rippling out of his throat as Link pushed in past his thumb, to the wrist, all the way to his elbow.

“Good boy,” he murmured. His hand moved a little faster, unable to help himself as Link rocked his fist in and out. His fingers would undulate inside him, spreading and contracting and feeling along his walls as though playing with an oversized cunt in the middle of Malanya’s cock. He was almost tempted to ask Link to fuck it- his Hylian cock would be nothing to his arm, but the sight he would make rutting into Malanya’s hole--

His hips twitched forward involuntarily, balls tightening at the thought, only to be dragged out of the fantasy as Link fell back with a shout and a splash. He slipped under the water for a spare second and emerged glaring.  Water ran off of him in sheets as he shakily got back to his feet.  Malanya laughed. Link wasn’t quite so amused, though he was clearly fighting a smile as he pushed his now dripping hair out of his eyes.

“My apologies, little one. The difference in size is, hm. Problematic.” He reached a hand down and loosely held it around Link, not quite touching him. “May I?”

He must have proven himself trustworthy, or else Link was more eager than he let on, because he nodded immediately and raised his arms so that Malanya could wrap his fingers around his torso and lift him. Link grunted, grabbing onto Malanya’s hand to steady himself as he left the ground. Malanya flicked a hand and undid the fastening bead at the hip of his skirt; when it fell away and vanished, his body appeared in its place, not only thick legs but a sturdy, powerful torso lined with gold markings that shimmered in the purple glow of his fountain. Link blinked down at him, entranced by the change, and then back up towards his face. He cocked his head.

“Oh no,” Malanya insisted, settling himself back against the flower’s hard petals, “the mask must stay on.”

Link’s face flashed with disappointment, and Malanya nearly cackled. No wonder his poor sisters had never gotten the warm reception they wanted from the Champion.  Lounging back, half submerged in the water, Malanya set Link down on the curve of his stomach where he could stand at the base of Malanya’s cock.  He crouched onto his hands and knees to steady himself as he crawled towards it.  Standing straight up, it would be a few heads taller than him. He was  shaven smooth all the way down, even the base of his cock covered in golden t attoos almost alike with the  seams of ancient Sheikah designs.

W ithout having to be told, Link straddled Malanya’s girth as he would a steed. His toned thighs, firm ass, gentle hands, all wrapping around whatever part of him he could reach. He rolled his hips, sliding back and forth across slickened skin and hissed at the friction against his own prick. Malanya encouraged him with another click;  a little upward friction-hungry jerk ground Link harder against him and earned a precious little gasp.  He gathered up fat dribbles of pre in his palm and slicked down his cock so that when Link bucked forward again he came away soaked in it. Link’s voice broke out sharply and was muffled by an embarrassed hand to his mouth, but he couldn’t hide how he added to the mess of pre-cum below him.  His elbow shook and halfway gave out.

Growing impatient,  Malanya pressed down and squeezed until Link lay flat against him, his little breaths puffing hotly over his flesh. He wriggled his hips, or tried to.  His muscles jackrabbited under Malanya’s palm, his heartbeat thrumming. Malanya stroked himself with Link as practically a toy.  Overstimulated whines joined the slap of wet skin, faster and higher as Malanya gave himself over to an animal rutting. Oh Hylia, so close now. The white sparks were real pulses of lightning now, his cockhead flaring in rhythm and balls drawing up close.

He rocked back with a groan and felt Link tumble down out of his grip, lying in the curve of his stomach. His wrist twisted a few more times, chasing the hot throb gathering just at the base of his cock, and then he was coming. Like a geyser, a rain of hot cum spurted out onto his chest, his stomach, his mask and his hand-- and onto Link, who was quickly drenched in a layer of thick, sticky, white fairy cum. His hips pumped in time with each shot, milking gallons on gallons of it onto the both of them, a hundred years’ worth of denial finally released.

Sinking back, the last of his seed fired weakly onto his stomach and dripped into Link’s face. The sounds of heavy breathing filled the canyon. 

Link wiped handfuls of cum off of his face to clear his eyes. On shaky legs, he gathered himself and prepared to jump into the water to rinse clean- Malanya blocked him easily, gating him in with both messy hands.

“You must let the magic sink in. Soak it into your skin- eat it, if you can.”

The expression he shot up was dubious bordering on sacrilege. But he obediently lay back down, much to the relief of his trembling muscles, and brought a hand up to his lips. And, well- Link had certainly never had a problem with putting strange things in his mouth. His tongue crept out and flicked over his ring finger. His nose wrinkled for a moment, but the taste wasn’t enough to deter him from swallowing, nor from seeking out another scoop of it with his tongue. Curious himself, Malanya reached behind his mask and ran his own tongue over the white spill across his palm. He was bitter and salty like any other, but beneath the musk he tasted of meadow. Dry grass and the bittersweet of pollen in the sun. Link had licked his hand clean, smacking his lips to chew the flavor, and then turned over to let his little pink tongue scoop it directly off of the god’s chest below him. Balanced on his knees, his hands ran down his own chest, massaging cum onto his nipples, his stomach. Malanya’s cock began to stir. 

“Good boy,” he crooned, as one cum-smeared finger pressed to Link’s mouth and another began to rub more of it between his legs...


End file.
